Many systems exist to provide a user with the ability to monitor the power consumption of an entire dwelling or small business. These systems include “smart” electrical meters that are installed by utility companies, or systems that attach to a building's power distribution panel to provide detailed, minute by minute analytics. While this can be a useful tool to analyze electrical consumption, they are also very costly and require specially trained technicians to install. Additionally, such systems are not capable of identifying specific devices that may be contributing to a household's power use. Instead, this may require individual measurement of each device within the house.
Individual device measurement has historically required either an intermediate measuring device that is placed (electrically) between the appliance and the wall outlet, or a current clamp that encircles a single conductor. The drawback to an intermediate device, is that the appliance must be separately plugged into the analyzer for testing. This creates an inconvenience for testing multiple devices, or a significant investment in hardware. Current clamps are impractical for residential use, as most residential electrical wiring includes multiple conductors that are bound together in a single cord. Additionally, meters that may utilize the current clamp readings are often expensive.